The Night Bow meets Harry Potter
by Kanichild
Summary: a bow that should never have been made falls into the hands of a young harry potter, and where a secret organization after it and him the only people that can protect him is your favorite multicolor hair hero's and there friends
1. Prologue

Hi this is my first story plz go easy on my ^-^

I DO NOT OWN harry potter or yuigoh but the dark bow part was my idea MINE MINE lol anyway this is the prologue if you think i should do on tell me pleaz

-----------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

In the lands of Egypt, in the time of the great powerful pharaoh Atemu (-spelling ^_-), controller of the shadow realm and

creator of the Millennium Items. Lived another man cast in shadow and far more powerful then the pharaoh. Though this man was not

evil nor light but he was dark and more then a bit crazy. When he heard of the creation of the millennium Items he felt that the Items

need a leader, (well he is crazy ^-^) A strong leader that can control them all. So taking a meteor which fell in a magic oases

long ago as it soaked in the magic for years and with his vast amount of power he created the Night Bow. Which he liked to call a

Dark millennium Item that could control the pharaoh's 7 items. When he made the bow after throwing raw power into it he also cast a

spell. Which was almost like a curse to most of man. the spell made it so that the item would seek out the strongest human and let

it wield its power anyway they want. The catch, what made it almost a curse was if anyone who was not the chosen would go mad with

a single touch and in the mad mans mind only think of were, were the strongest human was. When the Night bow was finished as it's metal was

glistening in the light let all know of it's creation and it's ability. Thought not of its spell/curse. When that deed was done he placed

the night bow in a old wooded box which was spelled to keep strong till the bow which would develop a personality felt it wanted out and start

looking. Also with a laugh he placed a lock on it all the while thinking of were to dump it. Then going to the pharaoh's market he purposely lost the

trunk so that the sands of time could take it into her hands to be lost for a millennium. Then with a crazy laugh faded into dust so as to watch in

spirit form all the chaos and fun his little item would and would cause.

--------------------------------

well plz review harry will be in the next chapter and all this is just about what he well be getting "crosses finger" hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm kani as you can tell I'm very new at writing fan fictions.

The is happens to be my first because of a review I received I had a few beforehand but that was the first one I did not ask for so it made me want to make the next chapter.

So you see reviews from stranger's motivates me and flames help me fix mistakes and bad flames keep me warm at night. So here the real chapter 1 hope its good and review it plz

Disclaimer I do not own harry potter or yugioh I would be rich right now if I did ^_^

[STARTSTARTSTART]

**CHAPTER 1 **

"Boy! Get out here and clean the breakfast table, hurry up you lazy brat, it's almost time to leave" bellowed uncle Vernon.

After saying that he wiped the last bit of egg from his newly trimmed moustache, and removed the napkin which was protecting his new suit. (looked like a well dressed two ton pig hehe ^ ^)

"Yes, uncle Vernon," replied a young scrawny boy who crawled out from under the cupboard under the stairs. The boy was dressed in huge hand-me-downs which would look big on a baby elephant.

He looked up at his uncle with huge emerald eyes and rubbed the only visible mark on his face, a tiny lightning shaped scar on his forehead that was a bit covered by his wild raven black hair.

His name is Harry Potter. (duh ;P)

Even with his stomach grumbling he was excited because for the first time in his five years of life,Why? Because he was finally going somewhere new! uncle Vernon and himself were going to Domino Japan!

All the while Harry was thinking this he was snaped out of it my a smack on the side of his head. Which made his broken glasses go askew. While righting them, he looked up at his now purple faced uncle. Who seemed as though he had been calling him for a while now.

"Get moving and start cleaning you little laze-a-bout! We're on a tight schedule and I do not want to miss the plane!" yelled Uncle Vernon, then stomping off, muttering about ungreatful freaks and other suchs profanities as he went about the house.

"Yes uncle Vernon right away sir," the little five yr old said softly as he started to clear the table which he could only just see over, under the watchful eye of aunt petunia. Who didn't want any of her dishes broken.

"Get over here boy" Vernon Bellowed again from across the living room.

"W-why tis da freak doig mommie why no us?" whinned the five year old Dudley preparing to throw a tamtrum at the wrong word.(yes i had to mess with his word what ya think ;P)

"Well sweetie, Japan is just to uncivilized and dirty for us normal people and Mr. Seto kiba bought thought's tictets for two. So we do not want to insult him generosity he is a very rich man who would but your daddy to the top. Still seeing dudley's lips quivering see added "Also with that money we can get you that new robotic toy you have been wanting.

With that Dudley quickly stopped his almost tamtrum and just as fast got distrated with the T.V. Pushing harry out of the way to get the remote instead of doing his work sheets which were still sitting in front of him on the coffie table.

Getting up harry quickly shuffled his way up to his uncle all the while looking at his feet.

Vernon glanced at him impatiently "well what are you waiting for boy get the bags in the car now, if we miss the plane you will regret it" he hissed as he pointed at the 3 hugs suitcases which were around the same size as harry. Even though they would only be gone 3 days 4 at best then turning back toward his wife.

Even as harry started to drag them to the car he still felt happy to go some place new and could almost swear he felt that something or someone was changing fate to get him over there. Though as that thought entered his head it quickly left as fast knowing that if he said that outloud he would be tossed in his cupboard faster then one could says no food for you.

After everything was packed in the car and uncle Vernon gave his's farwells. they both scrambled in to the car and went off to the airport.

"Now you listen here boy, the only reason's you are going is because for one its free another..." A fog flashed quickly passed uncle Vernon's eyes before he went on like nothing happened "so if you do anything I don't like you will never leave the cupboard again understand" threatened Vernon.

A bit confused little harry just nodded before stepping out of the rental car that uncle vernon for for the trip "no reason to risk my car" he said when he got it. Getting a trolly and placing the bags on Vernon grabbed and started to push it in side. 'so as to look normal to the hundreds around them'.

On the plane harry felt like it was christmas *though he never got any presents* because being that Mr. seto kiba was paying it was first class and also Vernon could not denie the boy food and a pillow. Though harry knew that asking for them he would be punished later but did not care at the time.

Then 12 hours later they landed at domino airport. Stepping out harry suddenly felt a strong pull which made him stumble into Vernon which got him a quick but hard wack on the head for.

Rubbing his head he felt still felt a pull but resisted it to run after vernon to the car.

ENDENDEND\

Well i know that that it took a long long long time for this one and it was longer when i wrote it but i lost my notes and stuff and :p but i think its a good first chapter though the grammer and spelling is not all that great.

REVIEW plz it makes me go faster lol ok that is all till the next time i hope

oh 1,051 words not bad not bad at all hehe ADHD what are you gonna do haha have it bad ack well thats all for now heheheh


End file.
